Darkness Inside
by LabyrinthineMIND1114
Summary: Stiles is suffering through the darkness that is now around his heart. Not only is his heart affected but also his mind. When everything seems like it can't get better Lydia is there for him like he was always there for her.


**A/N: This story takes place during the summer following season three's mid season finale with some flashbacks. I tried to make it easy to follow and I think I did a pretty good job so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Almost Three Months Later

It was late, as always, when Stiles woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, his breath coming out in quick little pants as if oxygen wasn't enough to support his need. It was the same as it always was, the same dream he'd been having since the beginning of summer almost three months ago. Stiles swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his face in his hands. He ran his hands through his sweat drench hair and wiped the sweat from his forehead before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. It happened every night, well almost every night. He would wake up sweaty, get in the shower, get dressed and go. He let the water run the sweat off his body and down the drain. As he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist he thought about just baring through it and sleeping alone but he knew that wouldn't work. He walked back to his room and got dressed before grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Stiles."

He heard his dad's voice and stopped before opening the front door but he didn't turn around.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Um...just...drive safely."

"Okay Dad, thanks."

Mr. Stilinski wished he could say more than "drive safely" but how do you console someone that's broken.  
Stiles drove quickly to her house looking up at the moon, noting that it was almost full. He parked on the street around the corner. It would be suspicious if he car was in the driveway at this hour. The last thing he needed was her mother seeing his car in the driveway again. He got out the car and walked the short distance to Lydia's house. Climbing up the side to her window which she always left open for him.  
Attempting to be graceful he fell into the window and onto the floor next to Lydia's bed hitting his face on the floor and causing a loud thump.

"Stiles, what the hell?!" Lydia said jumping out of her bed and going to the door to make sure that her mother was still asleep. Luckily it seemed that she was.

"Sorry sorry." He said getting up of the floor and shaking off the pain in his face.  
Lydia put her hand on the red mark that was developing on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kinda use to it."

"That's not a good thing." She said cupping his cheek as he leaned into it. She quickly withdrew her hand from him but he grabbed her wrist and held her hand in his.

"How long are we gonna do this Lydia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now take off your clothes and get in the bed." Lydia said letting her hand slip out of his and slipping underneath the covers of her bed. Stiles stood there for a second before sighing and taking off his clothes, well with the exception of his boxers and tshirt. He climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers next to Lydia. She rolled over and tucked herself against Stiles' warm body. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her back was now to him, her bottom snuggled against unmentionable places. Even after months of this almost nightly ritual he wasn't use to this but after the first few days she had stopped complaining about his valuables being pressed against her. If she was being honest with herself she actually had grown to like the feeling of him being there even if that meant his valuables were pressed into her ass every night.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Are the dreams getting worse?"

"Yeah, they are."

Lydia rolled over so that she was facing him and put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"They go away when I'm with you though."

"That's because I'm your personal blessing." She said giggling.

"Whatever you say." He said chuckling with her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was going to extend this chapter but I like this ending so I don't wanna. Reviews are welcome but be nice! :)**


End file.
